


Love Me, Love Me Not

by meremennen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy and Lexa are best friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, being in denial about feelings, don't let the setup fool you, eventually, so yeah Lexa is in this but she's going to be super nice (or something like that you'll see)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meremennen/pseuds/meremennen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is tricked into going on a double date with his best friend(s).</p><p>Or<br/>yet another fake dating fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this completely on LayALioness’ [ brollexa fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6543487#main).  
> I’d like to point out that I’m 95456879% Bellarke, so don’t be hard on me. But – I’m a sucker for fake-dating AUs in weird combinations. And, it’s such a fun idea I wanted to bring to live (and tbh I didn’t think that any sane writer would’ve written this for me) so here you go.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short intro chapter of sorts.

_This was a bad idea_ , Bellamy thinks. 

He's on a double date with Clarke Griffin, his apparently not-so-secret secret crush and childhood best friend, and his other sort of friend, sort of consciousness, Lexa, whom he met during college. 

There’s this other blonde girl sitting right across him, whose name he's already forgotten. 

It doesn't matter, anyway. It's not likely he's going to see her again if he can help it.

And it was all Lexa's idea. The double date.  

“I have a great idea”, she had said. “You and me, on a double date.”

Well, if that announcement alone did not make him spit out the hot, freshly brewed spring harvest Darjeeling Black Tea he was carefully sipping while settling down between his hand stitched cushions on the couch. Through his nose.

Lexa was a fairly new addition to his life. What had brought them together, in the end, were two bottles of vodka and her tendency for brutal honesty. 

They'd met on _Ancient Topography_ class a year ago. They’d had a fight over the proper pronunciation of _The River Nile_ practically the same day. (Whatever Lexa says, it is _not_ N-EE-L with an accented "e" like in _kneel_!)

They'd got drunk a week later, and well, after that Lexa just stuck around. Mostly, it was unpleasant at first, but he’d managed to not choke her to death so far, so … Yes, he grew to tolerate her and today he considers her one of those people he can actually spend quality time with.  

The _Ancient Topography_ classes are over, but they still spend together every Friday night. 

But, _not like that_. Lexa is ... She prefers girls. She very clearly stated that in the beginning of their acquaintance.

And that's the other thing he appreciates about her. She's not ashamed or secretive about that. She’s truly and utterly and brutally honest. Always.

So, when she’d asked him one day, "Who's the hottie?”, and it took him a minute too late to realise that she’d been, in fact, pointing at Clarke – whom he’d been, unknowingly to him, staring at with a weird drooling smile on his face (as Lexa so kindly pointed out later) – and then she quickly added “Dibs" – he knew that Lexa was going to be trouble.

And she is. 

That's how he ended up on this double date: him and Lexa with Clarke and  _No Name_ girl.

*************


	2. Act I: Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date - Date I

He still cannot fathom how he’d said yes to this. Or why? _Why on Earth_ did he have to choose this peculiar form of torture?

Like seeing Clarke leaving for dates with someone else, and seeing her in other relationships over the years wasn’t enough.

But he knows why.

It’s hard to say _no_ to Lexa, and Lexa cannot be accused of not trying everything in her powers to get her way in the end.

“I’ve already called her,“ she’d said that afternoon. “It’s finally time for me and your Clarke to meet in person, don’t you think?”

She’d had a point. Clarke and Lexa had never met before, not in person anyway.

“And, ahhh - -” he cleared his throat, in an attempt to find his voice again once his heart rate slowed down enough to be able to voice something coherent (and the burning of his tongue began to ebb).” She’d said _yes_??”

She was eyeing him for a long moment, before straightening her features once again.

“Are you really starting to question my persuasion skills _now_ , Belomi?” Lexa countered, raising her nose just an inch higher, hopping down next to him. She grabbed one of the hand-embroidered geography pillows. The one with the black seams (her favourite), running her eyes and hands over the stitches before placing it gently in her lap. Some days she also hugged it, tight to her chest. This was not one of those days, but it had never _not_ surprised him how affectionate Lexa could get. It was just a pillow, after all, and not even his best work. But it was one of those pillows with the colourful stitches of plants and animals, like a koala bear, an emu and a kangaroo, all scattered around the big brown letters of AUSTRALIA and AUSSIE RULES.

She didn’t scoot closer, she never did. She did look up at him after a while, her usual steely voice ringing in his ears, ” _He conquers who endures._ But – you should already know that.” A beat, then she also added, “ _The two most powerful warriors are patience and time…_ and, I don’t possess any… So, stop acting like a child and go get ready.”

Another beat of awkward silence stretches into two, then three, when finally, he blurts out, “Like — _right now??_ ”

What did it, in the end, though, was the small basket of macadamia nut double chocolate chip cookies she’d baked for him. His all-time favourite.

***

He doesn’t remember much of the night if he’s being honest.

Clarke shows up, wearing a pretty knee-length white dress with flowers in red and yellow and pink and lilac scattered all over it. Her hair is in her usual, ethereal, loose wavy locks. Her lips are painted in a coral orange colour she wears to _Mecha Station_ nights. (Or on movie nights. Or even on their impromptu trips to the corner coffee shop.)

The exact same colour he’d complimented on once, in his slightly tipsy state, when they’d celebrated Miller’s birthday a year ago.

The same colour he has wanted to lick off and taste every single time before and this time isn’t any different.

He groans internally, like _thinking about this_ (and her) is not bad enough.

But then her date shows up. 

A blonde in a tight black lace dress right behind Clarke, one of her hands resting on Clarke’s shoulders. And then, her date’s hand is not on her shoulders anymore, because it’s sliding down her right side until it settles right above the curve of her ass. And well … he doesn’t remember much after that.

Except, it is too easy to imagine his hands doing the same, wrapping around her hip.

Except, when she takes her place at the table across him, her delicious wild blackberry scent swivels in the air around them, filling his nose, and … it brings along another set of phantasies.

He must have been buried in his thoughts for a while — for a long while — because the next thing he notices is Clarke parting her lips to swipe her tongue along her chocolate covered bottom lip, slow. (And he really wants to do that for her, too.)

He vaguely remembers Lexa elbowing him in the guts and whispering, “ _Psssst, Blake._ I think she likes you,” in his ear at some point.

He remembers dismissing her on the spot with an eye roll and a hardly audible, “You’re delusional.”

Right.

He wishes more than anything that Clarke wants him like that. That Clarke likes him back. But they are friends, they’ve always been friends, and nothing more.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have to state that this Lexa is non canon Lexa: she’s socially inept and in need of love, yes, and has great taste in fashion. That’s it. She won’t stab anyone in the back.
> 
> This is supposed to be a silly little thing, since odd pairings (=odd brotps) are my thing.

**Author's Note:**

> * _Let me know what you think?_ *


End file.
